El tormentoso pensadero de Regulus Arcturus Black
by pequenapotterica
Summary: Serie de pequeños capítulos con ligeras relaciones entre sí que reflejan selectivos e importantes momentos de la vida de R.A.B.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Antes de que decidiera destruir aquel _horrocrux_ que perpetuaría la vida de Lord Voldemort, incluso quizás, mucho antes de que saliera a las oscuras calles de Inglaterra, cubriéndose el rostro bajo una máscara infernal para poder repartir a diestra y siniestra hechizos diabólicos a cualquiera que se opusiera a sus ideales, existió un pequeño niño de ojos claros y una enorme capacidad de engañar, uno que aprendió a decir _"Rus"_ mucho antes que _"mamá",_ en un intento de captar la atención de aquel niño travieso que era dos años mayor que él y que compartía sus mismos orbes, solo que, si alguien se pusiera a detallar ambos pares de ojos, en unos encontraría el reflejo de la vitalidad, la valentía y la rebeldía, mientras que los otros eran ambiciosos, astutos y tranquilos…, aunque quizás, aquellos que lo conocían mejor, habrían jurado ver alguna que otra vez un destello de inquietud.

Un niño que desde pequeño aprendió a reprimir todo deseo innato de hacer algo, terminando siempre por complacer a sus padres; porque después de todo, aquello que Walburga y Orión querían que hiciese, era lo que se _debía_ hacer.

Los principios de sus progenitores se antepusieron a cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener el joven Regulus Black, quien no solo cargaba con las expectativas que sus ascendientes habían puesto en él, sino también con aquellas que habían puesto en su hermano.

Con el pasar de los años, ya la esencia de Regulus era más imperceptible, atenuada y casi inexistente, parecía la copia exacta de sus padres, quizás con alguna que otra mejora. Era lo que siempre ellos habían querido que fuese. El indudable orgullo de la noble casa de los Black.

Y sin embargo, al contrario de lo que solía asegurar la gente, nunca lo fue totalmente. No en realidad. Porque de haber sido el hijo perfecto de aquel antiguo linaje, hubiese podido reprimir por completo aquel sentimiento que le unía tanto a su hermano mayor. Hubiese podido pensar en Sirius como una escoria que había tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas en su vida. Y aunque a él le gustaba pretender como que aquel sentimiento no existía en él, este hecho no lo hacía real.

Y quizás fue por eso. Quizás fue porque, a pesar de todo, la esencia de Regulus Arcturus Black nunca pudo ser totalmente apagada por Walburga y Orión, sin importar cuántos intentos hayan tenido ni cuántas veces logró engañarlos. Quizás era porque en el fondo, su alma estaba hecha del mismo material que la de Sirius, su espejo y su opuesto, y no del mismo de la de sus padres.

Entonces quizás fue por ello, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar en los últimos días de su corta vida. Porque quizás, solo quizás, en ese entonces ya no se preocupada por enorgullecer a sus padres, sino por ser el hermano que Sirius se hubiese sentido honrado de tener; y con ese último propósito en mente, fue cómo pudo sacar la suficiente fuerza y coraje para desafiar al Señor Tenebroso e intentar destruir uno de sus más preciados trucos de magia: el pedazo de vida que descansaba en el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, su fundador.

Al final del día, Sirius siempre había tenido razón. Regulus era quien se encontraba peleando del lado equivocado de la guerra.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I.**

 **El secreto mayor guardado de Regulus Black.**

Cincuenta y ocho días, siete horas y nueve minutos. Ese era el tiempo exacto que había pasado desde la última vez que Regulus Arcturus Black había visto a su hermano mayor. Y lo sabía porque él jamás olvidaría aquel preciso instante en que su vida comenzó a desmoronarse.

Mentiría si dijera que no había parado de pensar en Sirius desde que se había marchado de la casa que compartieron ambos de niños en su patética motocicleta muggle.

Cuando Andrómeda se fue, Regulus ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de aparentar estar triste, según él, era mejor que su prima se largara de su hogar, lo único que hacía era envenenarlo con sus ideas "nobles" e indudablemente erradas. Todos en su familia parecían pensar lo mismo, todos menos su hermano mayor cuyos ojos grises brillaban con orgullo y anhelo.

Pero el más joven de los Black nunca pensó que aquello fuese tan relevante, Sirius siempre iba contra la corriente. Eso a Regulus le molestaba, a decir verdad, ¿es que acaso no podía solo por un segundo cumplir las expectativas que tenían sus padres acerca de él? Siempre tenía que ir y hacer justamente aquello que Orión y Walburga aborrecían… y eso, inconscientemente, era un peso más para la espalda del Slytherin que ahora no solo tenía que ser el hijo que sus padres deseaban, sino también compensar los errores de su inadaptado hermano mayor.

Regulus Arcturus Black era el mayor orgullo de la antigua y noble casa de los Black. Incluso tenía el aspecto físico de un príncipe, con unos ojos del color de una tormenta en todo su esplendor, líneas que marcaban su mandíbula de la misma forma que lo hubiesen hecho con un dios griego. Era alto y delgado, quizás no tan musculoso como le gustaría estar pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención. Su cabello era oscuro como la noche y, a diferencia de Sirius, no disfrutaba de llevarlo largo. No tenía tantas conquistas como su hermano mayor, pero no por el hecho de que no le desearan, sino que la mayoría del tiempo estaba más concentrado en lograr algo que le llenase el pecho de orgullo que en tener a una mujer en la cama.

Era un muchacho brillante, cualquiera que lo conociera pudiese fácilmente sentir envidia de aquel cerebro, sin embargo, era más ambicioso y codicioso de lo que era saludable. A pesar de ser arrogante, pues estaba plenamente consciente de que tenía muchas más habilidades que el resto de las personas, era lo suficientemente introvertido como para no andar gritando a los cuatro vientos que él era el mejor mago de todo el universo, aún cuando sus pensamientos no estaban muy lejos de aquella idea. Sabía hablar con las personas, relacionarse con ellas y decirles exactamente lo que querían escuchar con el fin de utilizarlas para algo en particular.

Era buscador del equipo de Slytherin y si había algo que lo apasionaba era el Quidditch. A pesar de que aquello había iniciado como cualquier otra cosa en su vida, complaciendo las expectativas de sus padres acerca de tener un hijo deportista y lo suficientemente bueno para que fuera digno de admiración, se había convertido en algo un tanto especial para Regulus. Dentro del campo, volando a la altura que le diese la gana, sintiendo el aire adherirse a su piel y el frío a sus músculos, utilizando cada una de sus cualidades para aportarle al equipo lo necesario para ganar… lo hacía sentir como si tuviese las riendas de su vida. O, al menos, _casi_.

Era también un mago muy culto, no había libro que pasara por sus manos y no lo devorara. Leía ávidamente cualquier cosa, formando una inmediata opinión con respecto al contenido… _una lástima que esta estuviera tan influenciada por los ideales de sus padres._

Pintar. Por supuesto que las artes eran otro de los hobbies de este ser humano tan complejo. Disfrutaba tener un pincel bailando entre sus dedos, un par de pinturas y un lienzo en blanco listo para convertirse en una obra maestra. Una vez más, esto le encantaba porque él era quien tenía el control absoluto sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Muchas veces dejaba que sus incoherentes ideas tomaran forma en aquel lienzo, algunas veces asustado al comprender el significado de esas líneas que para muchos pudiesen no tener sentido alguno; pero no para él, Regulus sabía exactamente qué representaban y aquellas no eran otra cosa que la más pura y honesta personificación de los tormentos de su alma, de sus miedos y sus demonios.

A Sirius le gustaba tocar la guitarra y Walburga siempre quiso que alguno de sus hijos tocase el piano, así que él lo hizo. Al igual que su madre, creía fielmente que era el instrumento que mejor sonaba y el cual requería más práctica y dedicación, porque vamos, todos podían aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero el piano era más selectivo con respecto a quiénes dejaba que lo controlaran, sus teclas requerían de más delicadeza, de más destreza que las cuerdas de una guitarra. O al menos eso era lo que su padre no se cansaba de repetirles a él y a su hermano mayor.

Estando en el Gran Comedor, mirando el uniforme de Slytherin de uno de sus compañeros, Regulus recordó uno de los momentos en el que había sentido más miedo durante toda su vida: el día de la selección. A su memoria vino un pequeño enclenque cuyas manos no dejaban de temblar y para ser honestos, tenía que admitir que se había visto patético cuando lo llamaron por su nombre. Cuando se sentó en aquella silla y le pusieron sobre la cabeza al Sombrero Seleccionador, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. Había sentido que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho, podía oír sus latidos retumbar tan alto como si lo tuviese al lado de su tímpano.

En ningún momento había tenido alguna duda de que no fuera un verdadero Slytherin, para nada. Había leído tanto sobre aquella casa y su fundador que no había un solo dato que desconociera. Concordaba con él para su buena suerte, cada una de las características que describían a un Slytherin las tenía y no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Gracias a Merlín, pues esa era la casa a la que habían pertenecido la mayoría de los Black.

Pero entonces, justo en aquel viaje del Expreso de Hogwarts, un odioso miedo se había instalado en la parte superior izquierda de su anatomía. _¿Qué pasa si no era tan Slytherin como él pensaba?_

De pronto, una hilera de dientes blancos que conocía muy bien se abrió paso ante sus ojos. Su hermano mayor, Sirius Black, lo miraba desde uno de los múltiples asientos que tenía la interminable mesa que le correspondía a Gryffindor. Casi podía oírlo burlarse de sus preocupaciones.

Le guiñó un ojo, un gesto que le dio confianza al pequeño Regulus de once años y jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver su hermano. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, fue la única vez que el menor de los Black llegó a considerar entrar en Gryffindor. No podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Ahí estaba Sirius… y Sirius era bueno, un completo rebelde y muchas veces insolente, pero era _bueno_.

Se había imaginado instantáneamente cómo sería estar en la misma casa que su hermano, mandando al demonio todo lo que sus padres querían que fuese, y por esos breves segundos se sintió lleno, se sintió completo. No sería una serpiente, pero estaría con su hermano y aquel pensamiento le creó una hermosa ilusión que fue destrozada segundos después cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó _"¡Slytherin!"._

Nunca más volvió a pensar de esa manera, nunca más antepuso sus propios deseos a los de sus padres.

Había visto cómo Sirius había rodado los ojos con diversión, porque a pesar de que su hermano detestaba a las serpientes, siempre le había dicho que él era una de ellas… y que quizás era la única que no odiaba. Pero siempre lo supo, siempre supo adónde lo mandarían.

Había vuelto a respirar con tranquilidad al irse a sentar con el resto de sus compañeros de casa, portando una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. No decepcionaría a sus padres.

De vuelta a la realidad, la paz interna de Regulus se veía amenazada cuando cuatro Gryffindors entraron al Gran Comedor estallando en carcajadas. Él, siempre estable, grácil y tranquilo, sintió cómo su cuerpo, liderado por su cerebro, se volvió un completo caos. Muy en el fondo sabía que no era tanto su mente quien tenía el control, sino las emociones que era incapaz de apaciguar; estas eran las que le hicieron bombear más sangre de lo normal a la cabeza, las que aceleraron su corazón e hicieron sentir hormigas caminando por todo su cuerpo. Dementores, estaba tan malditamente nervioso que ni él mismo se reconocía y, probablemente, si se hubiera visto en ese instante desde los ojos de otra persona se habría burlado de lo ridículo de su comportamiento.

Y ahí estaba Sirius, como siempre estaba él, rodeado de esa pandilla de ineptos, riendo a mandíbula abierta de cualquier estúpida broma que hayan podido hacer, creyéndose que es el dueño del mundo, que se las sabe todas, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello y guiñándole el ojo a una que otra chica creyéndose un adonis griego que podía tener a quien le diera la gana a sus pies. Ahí estaba él, como si nada, como si no lo hubiese _abandonado._

Regulus se sintió tan estúpido. Tan pero tan estúpido. Mientras que él no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en cómo sería su reencuentro, Sirius ni siquiera parecía verse ni mínimamente afectado por dejar a su familia detrás. Había estado tan preocupado por aquel momento, pensando en qué le diría, en cómo podía confesarle que lo necesitaba de vuelta en casa sin parecer desesperado, sin parecer como que de verdad le hiciera falta. Sabía que ninguno de sus padres lo quería de vuelta, pero él sí ¿y qué más importaba? Podría convencer a su madre después de que tenerlo otra vez cerca sería lo mejor para la apariencia de aquel linaje. Una vez que hablara con él lo haría entrar en razón, pues Sirius no era tan imprudente como para abandonarlo así sin más, seguro fue un impulso, sí, seguro era eso y nada más, una vez que hubiese demostrado su punto y hubiese hecho enojar hasta más no poder a Walburga, volvería a su hogar, donde pertenecía.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haber pensado de aquella manera, a su hermano no le importaba su familia. Incluso el pequeño Slytherin había aceptado que admitiría con el pecho en alto que lo extrañaba si la situación lo requería, todo para que volviera a casa. Pero Sirius no lo extrañaba a él, ¿por qué entonces él sí tenía que echarlo de menos?

No tenía evidencia concreta de que se había mudado con el imbécil de Potter, pero apostaría toda su fortuna a que así era. ¡Es que era tan predecible! ¡Se la pasaba metido en esa casa durante todas las vacaciones! Muchas veces olvidándose de que su hermano, su _verdadero_ hermano, también quería tenerlo en casa para desearle una feliz Navidad.

Una increíble furia se apoderó de él, borrando todo rastro de ansiedad. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenuo?

Verlo allí, abrazando por los hombros a James Potter no hizo otra cosa que hervirle la sangre. Ver su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos…, lo feliz que era con ese desgraciado león, todo eso le hizo comprender aquello que con tanto ahínco se había negado a aceptar: Sirius no lo necesitaba, él ya tenía otra familia, él ya tenía otro hermano, Regulus solo sobraba en aquella historia.

 _Y al diablo con él. Que le den._

Recobró todo el autocontrol de su cuerpo y mente, cualquiera que hubiese dicho que Regulus Arcturus Black había sido un títere de sus sentimientos y emociones hace unos segundos atrás, lo más seguro era que hubiese estado equivocado; él no era así, él _no podía_ ser así. ¿Por qué alguien habría de pensar que le importaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el estúpido de su hermano?

Justo como si de los mismísimos Orión y Walburga Black se tratase, Regulus pensó que Sirius Black debió de haberse ido mucho antes de la casa, que todo estaba mejor sin él. Era la maldita oveja negra de la familia y solo eso, siempre sería eso. Una fea mancha en el perfecto linaje de los Black.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Regulus Black tomó una decisión de la cual quizás se arrepentiría algún día: nunca más se permitió volver a pensar en Sirius. Decidió borrarlo de su vida, de su corazón y memoria tal como lo había hecho su madre con el árbol genealógico… _tal como lo había hecho su hermano mayor con él._

Sin embargo, años más tarde, en su momento más vulnerable, cuando su alma estuvo más expuesta y su cuerpo muy adolorido, cuando su razón rozaba la inconsciencia, cuando los inferi se alzaban contra él en aquella cueva siniestra, dispuestos a matarlo sin piedad, sin preguntarle si aún había sueños que no había cumplido, si dejaba atrás personas que le importaban, si aún había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de partir, si había algo de lo que se arrepintiera…,segundos antes de dar su último aliento en esa tierra, Regulus se permitió admitir aquello que se había negado a hacer durante toda su vida: nunca dejó de considerar a Sirius Black como su hermano, ni mucho menos nunca dejó de extrañarlo. Y lo quiso tanto…, _vaya, lo quiso como a nadie y nunca dejó de hacerlo…_

Lo amó, de la forma más pura que un ser humano puede amar a otro… pero jamás se lo dijo y esa simplemente sería otra más de las manchas que quedarían en su alma para siempre.


End file.
